


Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious Masterfile

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Batfam bingo 2019, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masterfile, Relationships and Characters are added when new sqaures are filled, Romance, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: A masterfile with the Batfam Bingo 2019 card, progress on fills and requests. Also an index of all the works with pairings, ratings, summaries, etc. A handy guide for when the collection grows bigger.





	Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious Masterfile

**MASTERFILE**

Bingo Card:  
  
  
Use per fill:  
**Title** :  
**Prompt** :  
**Pairing(s)** :  
**Rating** :  
**Chapter(s)** :  
**Summary** :

Rating system  
G: General Audiences;  
T: Teen And Up Audiences;  
M: Mature;  
E: Explicit: only suitable for adults.

 

INDEX

**Title** : [A Red No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438248)  
**Prompt** : Anger born out of worry  
**Pairing(s)** : Jason Todd/Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne/Tim Drake, past Bruce Wayne/Barbara Gordon  
**Rating** : E  
**Chapters** : 3/3  
**Summary** : Mafia verse in which Tim tries his luck at a new position in the family in order to someday be free of a life of crime. Papa Bat is Tim’s sugar daddy in order to train Tim to be the family’s new Black Widow after Barbara was taken out of commission by the Joker. Jason, the one who recruited him, is anything but happy to hear his Red soldier wants out of the game.

**Title** : [Danger, danger!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479617)  
**Prompt** : Falling in love  
**Pairing(s)** : Jason Todd/Tim Drake  
**Rating** : T  
**Chapter(s)** : 1/1  
**Summary** : Desperate situations call for desperate measures. When Tim decides to sacrifice the lives of others, to take lives knowingly, to save their own: Jason knows his opinion of the brilliant, deadly man he's been wanting to kill the past few months, has changed drastically.

**Title** : [Something Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561778)  
**Prompt** : 5+1 Fic  
**Pairing(s)** : Dick Grayson&Tim Drake to Dick Grayson/Tim Drake  
**Rating** : G  
**Chapter(s)** : 1/1  
**Summary** : Five times Dick and Tim tease Gotham's reporters by faking romantic interest in each other, and one time they realize they've been fooling themselves as well.

**Title** : [On Our Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647641)  
**Prompt** : Fuck or Die  
**Pairing(s)** : Dick Grayson/Tim Drake  
**Rating** : E  
**Chapter(s)** : 1/1  
**Summary** : Dick will always be there for him, get him out alive. This time, he's not so convinced Dick can do it on his own and takes charge of the situation.

**Title** : [Best Night Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732811)  
**Prompt** : Wall Sex  
**Pairing(s)** : Batman/Batgirl (Bruce Wayne/Barbara Gordon), onesided Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon  
**Rating** : E  
**Chapter(s)** : 1/1  
**Summary** : Tonight is Dick's first night going solo as Robin, but going solo just isn't as much fun as being at Batman's side as the dynamic duo. Deciding to go find him, young Dick discovers Batman and Batgirl have other plans..

**Title** : [He's an Opportunist at Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837976)  
**Prompt** : Don't Let Me go  
**Pairing(s)** : Jason Todd & Tim Drake  
**Rating** : T  
**Chapters** : 1/1  
**Summary** : Tim has lost it all: his best friends, his surrogative father, and now his title as Robin. Ever the opportunist, when the chance to end it all presents itself, Tim finds that he simply doesn't care anymore and wants to let go. Or does he?

**Title** : [I can't watch (But I want to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958273)  
**Prompt** : Crack fic  
**Pairing(s)** : Bruce Wayne/Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon  
**Rating** : E  
**Chapters** : 1/1  
**Summary** : "Sorry, Boy Wonder," Barbara called to her ex lover. Sorry, because she had never allowed him to do her without a condom. Sorry, because he was no match for that magnificent piece of meat Bruce carried.

**Title** : [Give Me All and More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076164/chapters/45317101)  
**Prompt** : Confession under fire  
**Pairing(s)** : Bruce Wayne/Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon  
**Rating** : E  
**Chapters** : 2/2  
**Summary** : After her research she had gotten a better understanding of the man she has followed instructions from blindly for many years now. But was it enough to lay him bare? And what would it take to be a permanent presence in his life, not as Batgirl, but as Barbara?

**Title** : [Speciality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162936)  
**Prompt** : PWP  
**Pairing(s)** : Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Tim Drake/Damian Wayne  
**Rating** : E  
**Chapters** : 1/1  
**Summary** : They all have their own speciality in the bedroom.

**Title** : [Breaking the habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828714)  
**Prompt** : Soft sex  
**Pairing(s)** : Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Tim Drake/Damian Wayne  
**Rating** : E  
**Chapters** : 1/1  
**Summary** : Dick takes his lovers to the outdoors to break some of their habits. Once he is confronted with having to break one of his own, things are not as easy as they seem.

**Title** : [Let Bygones Be Bygones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829296)  
**Prompt** : Flashback fic  
**Pairing(s)** : Dick Grayson&Tim Drake  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Chapters** : 1/1  
**Summary** : Tim remembers a brother he wanted to impress, a brother who made him smile and laugh before one decision changed it all.

**Title** : [Mistletoe Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860130)  
**Prompt** : Mistletoe  
**Pairing(s)** : Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Tim Drake  
**Rating** : T  
**Chapters** : 1/1  
**Summary** : Dick runs his mouth, embarrasses Damian and has to find a way to make it up to him. It's mistletoe magic, baby.

**Title** : [To Trust an Incubus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242741/chapters/51680038)  
**Prompt** : Mind control, Choking  
**Pairing(s)** : Dick Grayson/Tim Drake, Jason Todd/Tim Drake, Damian Wayne/Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson(hinted)  
**Rating** : E  
**Chapters** : 2/?  
**Summary** : Dick runs his mouth, embarrasses Damian and has to find a way to make it up to him. It's mistletoe magic, baby.

**Note** : More chapters will come with different prompts  


 

Bingo Progress:  


Reserved list:

Green eyed epiphany - TimDami
Second Chance - Jay&Dami or JayDami
Reluctant Care Taking - TimDami


Requests are welcome and may include pairing, rating, setting, etc. Go nuts!


End file.
